spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Veep-Neeps
Queens of the Veep-Neep Dynasty have ruled over all the Yehat Clans for the last two thousand years. Early on in their history, the Yehat were organized into loosely affliated, warring Clans. Many warlords of that day sought to unite all the Clans together, thereby claiming the High Perch of Caer Zeep-Reep. Several tried, leading to the bloody Wars of Ascension, but all failed until the High Perch was finally claimed, surprisingly, by a female of the Veep-Neep Clan. The Queen gained the respect and allegience of the all the Clans by promising that the Clans would never suffer defeat under her rule. Her future successors ensured loyalty by continuing to keep this promise. Strangely, Commander Hayes refers to the royal family as the Veep-Zeeps. Why this differs from the information the Yehat themselves provide is unknown, but, most likely, he has simply confused the names Veep-Neep and Caer Zeep-Reep, the High Perch. Along with ensuring the victory of the Yehat race, the Queens have also been responsible for mediating and resolving inter-Clan disputes and maintaining a general peace and harmony among the Clans. The Queen also is a military leader, having the final word in military commands. It appears that the queen maintains and counsels with an advising group of Yehat nobles chosen from the various Clans. Besides the first Veep-Neep Queen, the Queen during the Ur-Quan Conflict is the only other one of which much is known. Previous to the Great War, this Queen had already sown seeds of dissent by transferring positions of influence and power from the military-minded Starship Clans to the foppish Homeworld Clans. Two acts at the end of the Great War furthered the growing discontent among the Clans. First she ordered the Yehat fleet to abandon the Shofixti in defending Delta Gorno, the Shofixti's home system, prior to the arrival of the invading Hierarchy fleet. And second, she chose to fulfill the Veep-Neep Queens' promise by surrendering and allying with the Ur-Quan as Battle Thralls. A few decades later, under her direct orders the Yehat are openly hostile to The Captain, some more than others. From comments made by the Zeep-Zeep Clan, the last Veep-Neep Queen seemed to prefer the loyalty of the toadying nobles in her court over that of the Clans she ruled. To this end, she made them the Warlords of their respective clans, ensuring that anyone with any power amongst the Yehat Clans were firmly under her claw. It's safe to assume that when she saw the Alliance coming apart at the seams, she knew that her ancestral oath, and subsequent power base, would be lost forever if she let the Clans fight the Ur-Quan any longer. The Captain provides the catalyst for inciting the Yehat Rebellion by bringing about the rebirth of the Shofixti. Feeling ashamed for their actions, many of the Clans, including the Zeep-Zeep Starship Clan and Veep-Kreep Clan, declare the Queen to be without honor and therefore unworthy of fealty. Led by the Yehat Cheep-Guava, they openly rebel against her. Those Clans, called the Royalists, which remain loyal to the Veep-Neep dynasty consist mainly of the Homeworld Clans but also includes at least one Starship Clan, the Feep-Eeep Clan. The rebels will eventually be victorious and replace the Veep-Neep Queens with a Pkunk Queen, Braky Girdy the First, signalling the beginning of a new dynasty. Category:Star Control Category:Government Category:Star Control Government Category:Allied Faction Category:Allied Government